<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circumstantial Reunions by Neocybex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790115">Circumstantial Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocybex/pseuds/Neocybex'>Neocybex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to lover to enemies to lover again, M/M, Reunions, can you really call yourself a scientist if you've never licked an unknown substance, or as my friend poe said: high school relationships, rated t for the implications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocybex/pseuds/Neocybex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots follow a Decepticon signal to a semi-organic planet that Skyfire recognizes from his expeditions with Starscream. True to his suspicions, he finds Starscream there, in questionable condition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circumstantial Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reupload once again. I've had a bit of a writers block recently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know this planet?”</p><p>“Somewhat,” Skyfire nodded. He and Optimus stood by the viewports of the <em> Ark</em>, looking out on a planet in the distance. “I've been there before. We– <em> I</em>’ve had to abandon it for health reasons. It wasn't safe.”</p><p>Optimus shot him a look. Skyfire was withholding information and the scientist had the creeping suspicion that his leader <em>knew</em>, but didn't press it. </p><p>A cycle or so ago the <em> Ark </em>picked up on a stray Decepticon signal once they were in orbit. Rather than resorting to methods that went against what Optimus preached, the Prime turned to Skyfire when the shuttle made clear of his familiarity with the semi-organic planet below. </p><p>Skyfire once came across it on his expeditions. What he hadn't told the Autobots was that these expeditions weren't <em> solo </em> and that his partner at the time was the reason for their premature departure. </p><p>Even though he swore loyalty to this cause, there was a part of him that couldn't abandon the fact that said partner,<em> Starscream </em>, still meant something to him.  As much of a self-serving, traitorous sycophant as the mech was, the feelings were still there.</p><p>Starscream did always give him slag for being <em>sentimental</em>, didn't he?</p><p>Optimus ripped him from his musings. “What can you tell us of this planet, Skyfire?”</p><p>Skyfire tapped a digit to his chin and dug into old records. His crash in the arctic had unfortunately corrupted a fair amount of his memory files but he sought to salvage what he could, catching fragments of what had happened on this planet. The rest he had to fill in with <em>memory</em>.</p><p>“I cannot remember its name, unfortunately,” Skyfire said and narrowed his optics at the sights below. “According to my information, the planet has since drifted closer to its two suns. It <em> was </em>once inhabited, but all that lives there now are plants that adapted to the decaying environment.”</p><p>“Decaying?” Optimus inquisitively arched a brow.</p><p>“Indeed,” Skyfire didn't elaborate. Any time spent lecturing Optimus on the planet’s deadly atmosphere was time he wasted, better used on finding the Decepticon stuck within it. “Under circumstances, it proves deadly to bots. Unless you have a capable guide.”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying,” Skyfire urged, turning to his leader. “That I will go alone. Trust me on this.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Skyfire neglected to scout the area despite his comrades’ insistence. He knew this planet well enough that he knew there was no opportunity for traps and ventured straight for the source of the signal.</p><p>It originated in a cave. The only reprieve from the elements that reigned outside and had been his and Starscream’s choice for shelter when they first went to explore the planet. It offered cool comfort yet remained horribly humid all the same– the kind that impaired even bots when they got the stuff in their intakes.</p><p>Speaking of which…</p><p>Skyfire briefly waited for his optics to adjust to the light and enhanced his audials. He could hear faint, ragged breathing and cautiously made for the direction of the noise, deeper into the cave.</p><p>“Starscream?” he called on instinct. Something moved in the shadows and he heard a breathless chuckle, soon transmuted into a pained cough.</p><p>“Well, well,” rasped the voice, barely identifiable as Starscream’s. It certainly <em> was </em>him, Skyfire realized, when his optics finally adjusted to the darkness and he saw Starscream’s form slumped against the walls. He clearly struggled to keep upright by the way he grasped at the falling stone, crumbling in his hold. Skyfire instinctively rushed to catch him before he collapsed altogether.</p><p>“My <em> savior </em> .” Despite his obvious crisis, Starscream was as acerbic as ever. Still, he leaned on Skyfire rather than pushing him away, entirely contradicting his words and expression. “Or did you come to execute me? I doubt you'd have much trouble with that <em> now </em>.”</p><p>Skyfire wasn't in the mood to deal with Starscream’s paranoia and tugged the seeker close for a better look at him. “If I wanted that,” he began, lifting Starscream’s chin with a digit, “I wouldn't have come <em> alone </em>.”</p><p>Skyfire tuned out whatever conclusions Starscream jumped to when he felt cornered and focused his attention wholly on the seeker’s condition. His faceplates were flushed and felt alarmingly hot, his wings stood unusually still, and Skyfire caught them glistening strangely. Starscream liked to shine, but it looked–and <em>smelled </em> –different. Organic. Had he flown through the rainfall his crippled memory told him was either <em>acid </em>or <em>radioactive</em>?</p><p>“–Listening to me?!” Skyfire’s observations were halted when Starscream slapped his servo away and staggered backward, wildly flailing his servos around in an effort to hold upright. Skyfire caught him again but this time, Starscream resisted and glazed at him.</p><p>“No,” Skyfire admitted, carefully pulling Starscream against him to properly survey the damage to his wings. He deliberately ignored the squeak of protest–and the <em> feeling </em> it gave him–in favor of running a servo along the expanse of one wing, studying the lubricant his digit was coated in. When he moved to <em>taste </em>it, Starscream seized his wrist.</p><p>“<em> Idiot! </em> ” He hissed, “My wings are immobilized! Who knows what it'll do to your <em> internals </em>?!” </p><p>The genuine concern in Starscream’s flare of anger sent Skyfire for a loop. Something twisted in his fuel tanks and he couldn't yet decide whether he liked it yet or not.</p><p>“Yes, I– that might've been a bit stupid,” he admitted sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his helm. Starscream was right– the servo that he had inspected the seeker’s wing with tingled and flexing his digits did little to ease the cramps. </p><p>“A <em> bit </em>?!” Starscream shot him a look.</p><p>“Er… yes, <em> more than a bit</em>, I apologize.” He felt inclined to. Starscream rolled his optics and pulled away. Sensing his reluctance, Skyfire settled against the rocks and pulled Starscream’s smaller frame against his own while making sure his contaminated wings didn't touch any other part of him.</p><p>Starscream seized up and Skyfire could <em> hear </em> the cogs in his processor turning. Until he forcefully expelled cool air from his vents, letting it wash over Starscream’s overheated systems. Given by the way he relaxed and his engines <em>purred</em>, it did wonders.</p><p>Skyfire smiled. He knew not to think anything of this, and yet, he couldn't help but get lost in the intimate familiarity of things. Cautiously, he ran his cramped servo over Starscream’s wings in a way that was blatantly <em>affectionate</em>.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Starscream demanded. Skyfire pointedly averted his gaze.</p><p>“It won't do any more damage,” He avoided the question. “I've already touched you.” <em> Phrasing, Skyfire</em>. </p><p>“Hmm,” Starscream hummed non-comitally and almost snarled when Skyfire <em> stopped </em> stroking his wings and it didn't take their expressive language for the shuttle to understand that he liked it. “I didn't say you could <em>stop, </em>” Starscream grumbled. </p><p>Skyfire smiled and continued, relishing in the way Starscream melted against him. Their gazes met, their optics locked, and while neither of them exactly <em> wanted </em>to initiate, they didn't pull away either.</p><p>Until Starscream snapped himself out of his daze with a scowl. </p><p>“It should be fine to leave at night.”</p><p>“Huh?” Skyfire asked dumbly, realizing he'd been staring at Starscream for far too long with a ridiculously goofy grin on his features. A flush rose to his cheekplates and he reset his vocalizer. “Er, I mean– yes, you're right. I think, at least. I’m afraid my records have been partially corrupted, due to my…” He trailed off. It felt painful to admit still–it was the sole reason for their… <em> split, </em> after all. </p><p>“<em> Crash. </em>” Starscream finished for him with a bitter tone. </p><p>“What until then?” Skyfire asked, veering away from the particular topic. </p><p>“<em> Small talk? </em>” Starscream drawled. Skyfire gave a laugh. Starscream looked like he wanted to suggest something else but by some miracle of Primus managed to shut himself up before he began.</p><p>Instead, he asked the pressing question. “Why are you even here, if not to assassinate me?”</p><p>“We picked up a Decepticon signal,” Skyfire explained, trying to ease Starscream’s clear anxiety by tracing familiar patterns against his wing. Skyfire didn't know how much of it Starscream even <em> felt </em> , given how the appendages stood stiff and useless, but it at least worked to appease the seeker’s nerves. “When I realized it was from <em>this </em>planet, I… I volunteered to scout.”</p><p>“Wishful thinking?” Starscream accused with a scoff. He shifted in Skyfire’s lap until he found a more comfortable position, pressing his faceplates against the shuttle’s chest and went as far as to <em> nuzzle </em> him. Though he knew that it was due to the coolness of his frame, the action still made Skyfire blush for an entirely different reason. He had to remind himself it was <em>inappropriate</em>.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Skyfire muttered. Before Starscream could tease him any further, he continued. “Why are you here? You know better than me how it ended last time. You…”</p><p>Starscream cut him off and waved a servo at him. “I didn't get <em> banished </em> or come here to injure myself, if that's what you're thinking. I've been aching for a flight, so I convinced my <em> glorious </em>leader I was the best for the mission.” He paused, looking up with mild amusement in his optics. “I made an error in my judgment. You know how seekers get when we don't fly for a while.”</p><p>Skyfire nodded. The stress of being without flight for too long affected him as well, albeit considerably less than Starscream.</p><p>“Are you able to get back?” Skyfire asked, concerned over the state of Starscream’s wings. Perhaps he shouldn’t, remind himself that this was the <em> enemy </em>, but the intimate familiarity they shared wasn't something he was willing to betray. Not now.</p><p>“No,” Starscream admitted openly. “But I've sent for Thundercracker and Skywarp. They'll be here first light of the next solar-cycle.” Brief anxiety washed over Skyfire. But Starscream hadn’t a reason to lie about this, and by the way the smaller mech rubbed up against him, he doubted Starscream <em> wanted </em> to get rid of him in the first place. Words failed him when Starscream emitted something akin to a whine, and Skyfire had to physically force down the thoughts and images of <em> another </em>position he’d have the seeker in to make those noises, to--</p><p>Skyfire nodded dumbly, slumping a little against the wall and twitched his wings to clear their tension, if only a little. He let his other servo rest on Starscream’s hip, pulling the seeker up and a little closer. His intakes hitched when Starscream traced a digit up his arm in a very slow and deliberate way, never once breaking optic-contact. Skyfire gently caught his servo, tilting his helm in a query. He wasn’t necessarily <em> against </em>this, but needed to know whether Starscream wasn’t burning himself out faster than he let on.</p><p>“Starscream, you’re running <em> far </em> too hot,” Skyfire spoke in a manner that wasn’t unlike a parent chiding their young, ignoring the way his own core temperature rose in favor of not appearing as a <em> hypocrite </em>(and rightfully so). “Are you sure you don’t need to recharge?”</p><p>“Recharge? Oh, no,” Starscream chuckled and the look he shot the shuttle wasn't one you could exactly misinterpret, especially with a mech like Starscream.</p><p>“I've got better things to do. What is it that they say? Seize the monument?”</p><p>“Seize the <em>moment</em>,” Skyfire corrected him with a chuckle. </p><p>“Whatever. My point stands.” When he leaned in this time, neither of them waited to make the first move. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all who left kudos and comments on my last one &lt;3. It really motivates me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>